


(Non) urlare il suo nome al centro del mondo

by Aliesk



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Finale aperto, M/M, One-Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarebbe bastata una parola e sarebbe rimasto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Non) urlare il suo nome al centro del mondo

Lo stadio è vuoto, ma Marco è ancora lì. Al centro del campo, al centro del mondo, immobile sotto il cielo. Ha il viso rivolto verso l’alto, i capelli umidi, lo sguardo sulle stelle e un sorriso sulla bocca. Matteo lo guarda da lontano, in silenzio. Lo fa finché non inizia a vederlo nell’unico modo in cui non l’ha mai visto. Serra la mascella e scuote il capo. Marco è un compagno di squadra, forse è anche un amico, ma non è nient’altro. È ciò che crede. Ci crede.  
Lo chiama, ma la voce gli si blocca in gola. Il nome di Marco gli è morto tra le labbra. Lo chiama di nuovo e stavolta la sua voce esplode, perdendosi poco dopo nell’immensità dello stadio: Marco si gira, lo vede e lo saluta. C’è ancora quel sorriso impresso su di lui.  
«Che stai facendo?» gli chiede Matteo. Avanza e arriva davanti a lui.  
«Niente» gli risponde l'altro evasivo, «non sto facendo niente».  
Si passa una mano dietro la nuca, abbassa lo sguardo e stringe la palla tra le mani.  
«Sono tutti fuori» lo avvisa Matteo, «tu perché sei ancora qui?».  
«Mi avete dato per disperso?» gli domanda Marco con una risata, ma non lo sta guardando. Un lieve sorriso si delinea sul volto dell'altro.  
«Sono preoccupato» mormora poi in un soffio, sollevando il viso e incontrando finalmente gli occhi di Matteo.  
«Nella prossima partita vorrei poter giocare e vorrei poter dimostrare che sono bravo» dice Marco in un mormorio sommesso. «Sono bravo, non è vero?» gli domanda con le iridi lucenti, in cui il bagliore trema come se si fosse perso nell’azzurro.  
Matteo resta in silenzio per un istante e cerca le parole giuste. Le luci sugli spalti sono rimaste accese e illuminano metà del viso del compagno di squadra. Sta per piangere. Matteo gli mette una mano sulla spalla e dice: «Certo che lo sei. Sei davvero bravo».  
«Sono sicuramente più bravo di te!» esclama l'altro ridendo ancora.  
Matteo lo osserva mentre ride: è un attimo che non tornerà più, non così come lo stanno vivendo, e capisce che vuole vederlo ridere per sempre. La mano è ancora sulla sua spalla e la presa si rafforza. Marco smette di ridere.  
All'improvviso le luci iniziano a spegnersi una ad una, lasciando metà dello stadio nel buio completo.  
Marco accenna un sorriso di scherno: lo sta sfidando. Gli lancia il pallone contro il petto e Matteo l’afferra.  
«Vuoi sfidarmi?» gli domanda incredulo e lui annuisce.  
«Quella palla non te la farò vedere neanche da lontano» gli dice Marco.  
Il pallone cade sul prato e il calcio di Matteo lo scaraventa in avanti, ma Marco è più veloce e riesce a raggiungerlo prendendone possesso. Matteo l'afferra per la maglia, lo spinge e lo fa cadere giù, ritrovandosi sopra di lui ansante e ridente. La palla rotola via lungo il campo, sospinta da un alito di vento fresco.  
«Questo era un fallo!» grida Marco.  
«Non c’è nessun arbitro» gli fa notare il compagno.  
Ridono. Lo fanno insieme. Il corpo di Matteo è contro il suo, gli occhi sono incatenati e i visi vicini.  
Si spengono tutte le luci e il nero totale cala su di loro avvolgendoli. Smettono entrambi di ridere. Marco distoglie lo sguardo: è la seconda volta che lo fa. Matteo avverte il battito del suo cuore accelerare. Sente che anche quello dell'altro batte con la stessa intensità del suo. Lo chiama con voce bassa, in un sussurro, e allora Marco comincia a tremare sotto di lui. Ora Matteo ha la fronte sulla sua e Marco sente il respiro su di sé che gli accarezza le guance, le labbra e il mento.  
Ha gli occhi chiusi. Li riapre e fissa Matteo. Gli prende il viso tra le mani tremanti e avvicina la bocca alla sua. Lo fa in modo incerto, ha paura, ed è il momento in cui viene percorso da altri mille brividi.  
Marco si ritrae subito dopo e, quando è Matteo a volerlo baciare, lo allontana. Ha i palmi delle mani contro il suo torace, lo respinge. Matteo ha lo sguardo ferito, lo scruta e poi gli blocca i polsi, facendoli aderire al terreno sotto di loro.  
Lo bacia, ma è un bacio che fa male a tutti e due. Matteo ha la bocca premuta con forza sulla sua, mentre l’altro cerca di divincolarsi. I denti si scontrano e il labbro inferiore di Marco inizia a sanguinare. Matteo avverte sulla lingua il sapore metallico del sangue. Si ferma. Lo lascia andare. Marco rimane immobile sotto di lui, fissandolo.  
«Scusa» bisbiglia Matteo. «Io non sono così» gli dice, ma Marco non capisce.  
«E neanche tu sei così» continua a dire, «noi non siamo così».  
Matteo grida e Marco non l’ha mai sentito urlare: «Io ho una fidanzata!».  
«Anche io» gli risponde Marco, cercando di mantenere un tono fermo, «e ho un figlio».  
Matteo si ammutolisce: i suoi occhi si smarriscono nel buio e il cuore gli viene bucato dalla verità. Poi c’è il silenzio: nessuna parola. C’è Marco che guarda Matteo come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. Si tocca le labbra dove è stato baciato e allunga una mano verso di lui. La ritrae. Si alza e si volta. Se ne sta andando.  
Matteo vorrebbe urlare il suo nome, fermarlo, ma non ci riesce. Non può. Lo lascia andare. Resta solo al centro del campo e ora che è senza Marco non esiste più alcuna luce.  
Marco non c'è più. Matteo vorrebbe ancora urlare al centro del mondo il suo nome. Ma non lo fa.

**Author's Note:**

> Io non scrivo mai al tempo presente, ma quando lo faccio sul _soccerdom_ mi viene naturale. Si tratta di una nuova esperienza per me e sto cercando di adeguare il registro linguistico alla storia che scrivo.  
>  Io non ho molto da dire al riguardo. Avrei voluto che fosse più lunga e meno triste, ma è uscita così! 
> 
> Appunti della mia beta-reader:  
> Il suo commento: _"tu sei un mostro, tutta quella tensione sessuale e poi niente!"_.  
>  Ci sono molte ripetizioni dei nomi e mi dispiace se vi hanno arrecato fastidio durante la lettura, ma la mia beta-reader ha cercato di sistemare il sistemabile. Inoltre mi ha giustamente fatto notare che è più gradevole la ripetizione di un nome, piuttosto che nominarli a seconda del colore dei capelli, la provenienza o quant'altro come invece molti fanno.
> 
>  
> 
>  _PS_ : ho dovuto scegliere l'ambientazione dello stadio perché è quella con cui mi sono trovata meglio, anche se dubito che si siano allenati lì. Ad ogni modo, siccome io sono ignorante e avevo la necessità di utilizzare per forza questa determinata ambientazione, voi fingete che tutto ciò abbia un senso.
> 
> Grazie per averla letta, spero che vi sia piaciuta!
> 
> AliH.


End file.
